


Little Cookie Cottage

by ThirthFloor



Series: FE3H Siblings Week 2020!! [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Sibling week, baking!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: Day 4 of Siblings Week 2020!!! Fairy Tale AU!!!Raphael and Maya get lost in the woods and stumble upon a cute gingerbread home, in which a fairy and her brother live as bakers!!
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, Maya Kirsten & Raphael Kirsten
Series: FE3H Siblings Week 2020!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Little Cookie Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Fairy Tale AU!!
> 
> Follow Siblings Week on Twitter!! @Fe3hSiblings !!

“R-Raph… I’m hungry!” Maya cried out, squeezing what she managed to hold of his much larger hand in her tiny one. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose with the other, trailing behind him as they stepped over roots and walked through the underbrush. The forest around them was growing darker by the moment, and the moonlight was only showing through the thicket weakly.

Looking around for anything familiar, Raphael responded with a voice that masked his concern, trying his best to soothe his frightened little sister. “I know, Maya, me too… But we’ve gotta focus on getting out of here and getting home before Gramps gets back from town, or he’ll worry! I’m real sorry, I didn’t know the quest was going to take us so far out…” 

The ‘quest’ referred to the most recent game they had started playing, in which they’d follow the narrow little trail into the woods to see if they could find hidden treasure or lost towers. Both Maya and Raphael’s interest in it had been sparked when the librarian’s son, Ignatz, had spent the afternoon reading them one of his stories while their grandfather repaired some of the bookshelves. Since then, Maya had been insistent on becoming a great and mighty warrior, bulky and strong like her big brother. Raphael laughed along and helped her out, all while listening to her rant about the cute librarian boy (who it was blatantly obvious by the rosy tint of her cheeks that she had a crush on) that would write stories of his own about her.

But now, the ‘quest’ had sent them far off the path, and hopelessly lost as night settled in, and Raphael - while thankful they hadn’t wasted their yummy bread, as his stomach rumbled now - regretted not leaving a trail of breadcrumbs or something.

With Maya trailing behind, tired and sniffling, Raphael stopped to hoist her up onto his shoulders. “Up you go, Maya! Now you can see better!” She clung to his hair and continued to sniffle as he took hold of her ankles to keep her in place. “Now, close your eyes and tell me about all of the sweets and candies you want! I’ll make them for you when we get home, or buy them in the market!”

“I-I want… taffy. And candy canes even though it’s not around Christmastime…” Maya closed her eyes, her free hand going to nestle into Raphael’s thick blond hair as her crying died down. “And gumdrops, and cupcakes… Oh, and frosting on the cupcakes. Lots and lots of frosting!” She continued to babble on, seeming happier now, and Raphael grinned as he listened, offering his own suggestions to the list as well.

“It will be an entire sugar feast!” He proclaimed as he pushed past a particularly pesky shrub, and stepped onto the cool emerald grass of a moonlit clearing. A soft, warm golden glow came from a cabin before them, and Raphael’s face lit up to match the beams. “Hey, look Maya! A cabin!”

Maya opened her eyes and gasped. “Raph… is that a house….”

He noticed it just at the same time as his eyes focused to take in the details, and finished her statement, “... made of gingerbread?”

The walkway from the forest edge to the little cottage was paved with cute little stones and lined with gumdrops as big as a person’s head. The house was tan gingerbread, toasted to perfection, with icing trim and chocolate chip shingles. Peppermints adorned the edges as decorations, and the flowerbeds were full of pretty fondant flowers.

“C-can we eat it?” Maya squirmed to get off his shoulders, and Raphael put her down but held her hand to keep her from running off. She tugged in protest, tummy rumbling.

As much as he wanted to… “We probably shouldn’t, someone’s gotta live here Maya! Maybe if we ask, though…”

“Ask, ask, ask! Let’s go knock!” Maya grinned and darted forward, finally pulling her big brother along with her to the door. Made of graham cracker, the door was tall but slightly narrower than normal, and Raphael was almost afraid of bashing it in by knocking, so he granted Maya the honours. She rapped on the door thrice, stepping back with the most adorable grin.

The door was answered by a tall, slender man, with long pale hair and striking violet eyes. When he spoke, his voice was hushed like the breeze in the grass but deep like distant thunder. Maya instantly whimpered and shrunk back behind one of Raphael’s legs.

“Can I help you?” The man inquired, those striking eyes dragging over the pair before him. The light from inside still glowed invitingly, and warm, comforting smells of something baking drifted through.

Raphael could not stop himself from blurting, “Are you like - a wizard that’s going to eat us? I hear that there are witches and wizards in these woods and…” He stepped back, one arm going down to wrap around Maya protectively.

Just as the man blinked in dull surprise, opening his mouth to respond, a much softer, wispier voice came from within the home. “Oh, ‘witch’? Is that what they’re calling me now?” The statement was followed by a soft chuckle, sweet and in no way malicious. Raphael relaxed a little, knowing now that there was a nice lady here too.

The tall man stepped aside when the owner of the soft voice, a woman with short hair of the same colour, and the same purple eyes, an apron draped over her pretty pale yellow dress, came forward. She beamed at the two on her doorstep and wiped her flour-dusted fingers on her apron. “Are you two lost in the woods? It’s awfully late…”

“We are, we’re sorry to bother you, ma’am,” Raphael tried his best to be polite.

“Your house looks so yummy! How do you live here?” Maya suddenly cut in again, her tummy letting out a grumble of protest.

“It’s a magic house!” The woman responded, then her brows furrowed as she stepped back to wave them inside. “Oh, do let them inside, Emile. You poor things must be starved! I have a pie in the oven that should be ready in no time…”

“So you are a witch?” Maya had no trouble following the woman inside, practically clinging to the skirt of her dress as she led them across the small space to the kitchen.

Everything inside the house seemed normal, with hardwood and soft sofas and a table in the kitchen area, Raphael was almost disappointed to note. Emile closed the door softly behind them and followed in, remaining silent. His looming presence was softened in the context of the quaint, cosy little cottage now, and with whom Raphael assumed to be his sister taking them to the kitchen.

“Your name is Raphael, then? Maya was just telling me.” The woman asked as Raphael joined his sister at the table. “My name is Mercedes, and as I said earlier, this is Emile, my little brother! You’re lucky to have stumbled upon us, it’s dreadful to imagine what could have happened otherwise!” She turned from the oven with her mitted hands clasped around the tray of a beautiful apple pie, steaming and golden to perfection. 

“Yes ma’am, it is,” Raphael ogled at the pie, trying to remember what time he and Maya ate lunch. “How is this a magical house? I mean - it’s beautiful! I can’t believe a place like this is even real!”

“Oh! Please, just call me ‘Mercie’,” she set down a steaming slice of pie in front of the two hungry siblings, and then cut one for herself and one for Emile, sitting across from them. Ever silent, her brother soon joined her, and despite his stoic features, the eager glint in his eyes betrayed that he was just as much a fan of sweets as the cottage declared the two to be.

Mercie continued once her guests began to dig in, satisfied that they were getting some nourishment. “Emile and I are fairies!” Her smile remained when she tilted her head at Raphael and Maya’s sudden surprised gasps. “We live in this cottage and make sweets, and then go to town to sell them! And after that, we give our money to orphanages and churches…”

Raphael spoke around a mouthful of pie, unable to stop himself from practically inhaling it in all its perfection. “That is so sweet! You two are so nice…” He paused just long enough to take another bite, properly swallow, then look to his sister as she enjoyed her pie with a big grin. “Maya and I are technically orphans too, our parents died in an accident… But our gramps takes care of us just fine!”

“He works really, really hard though… He’s so sweet. Just like this pie.” Maya was a little quieter at the mention of their parents, but it was years ago. She stabbed another bite of pie and soon the smile was back on her face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry… I’m glad you are safe, though, both of you. You deserve to be well taken care of.” Mercie responded, one hand clasped over her heart tenderly. “Would your grandfather appreciate some sweets, if I sent some back with you?”

Raphael’s eyes practically bugged out of his head, astounded that someone could be so kind. “That would be great, yeah, he’d love it!”

“Consider it done, then.” She nodded sagely, gentle gaze still fixed on the siblings. “When you two are finished, would you be interested in playing some board games with us? It’s very rare that Emile and I have enough company to play a real game, but you  _ do _ seem so tired, so I understand fully if you would rather sleep…”

“Games sound fun!” Maya exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat. “Can we, Raph?”

Raphael laughed and grinned himself, dopey and happy to see his sister so cheerful after a long day. “Yeah, of course!”

“Yay!” Mercie clapped her hands, standing to take their empty plates and wash them quickly in the sink. “Emile, go get the games please?”

The tall man nodded, although that eager glint still remained in his eyes, like the cheer of a young boy all the same. He left to the stairs and took them two at a time to the second level, returning with some narrow board game boxes.

Mercie continued to feed the two guests sweets as they played deep into the night, sharing stories and exchanging laughter. Even Emile indulged himself in the merriment, chuckling softly when Maya dramatically explained her ambitions to be a strong hero for her darling librarian boy. Throughout the night, the picture-perfect setting, the sweet laughs and even sweeter snacks made it all seem like quite the dream.

~

The next morning, after being treated to waffles sprinkled with powdered sugar, adorned with chocolate syrup and crowned with little berries, Mercie prepared a basket of two pies, six muffins, a neat box of cookies and other assorted sweets for the two guests to take home with them. The basket was covered with a cute white and red checkered cloth, and had an adorable ribbon tied on the handle. 

Maya had clung to her skirt the whole morning, pandering her gratefulness and desire to return to the cute gingerbread cottage many times in the future. Raphael thanked her as well, both for the sweets and for helping them when they were lost. Mercie insisted that they may return whenever they desired, and were free to help her bake whenever they did so. 

At last though, they were walking along the narrow trail in the woods behind Emile, who had donned a thin facemask and told them which landmarks they could use to find their way back in no time. Steam rose out of the chimney of Maya and Raphael’s home, signalling that their grandfather was home. They should best hurry, lest he worry of their whereabouts.

“You should keep this place a secret. We may be your friends, but we are not so open to others.” Emile said flatly as he stopped at the edge of the clearing for their own home.

“Can we tell Gramps?” Raphael asked earnestly, gazing down at the delicious smelling basket he held in his hand.

Emile nodded in reply. “You may, and he is welcome to join you when you return. But do not go spreading the word.” He patted Raphael on the shoulder awkwardly, and then Maya on the head. He was actually a tender man, just awkward in his character and movement. 

Maya beamed up at him all the same and hugged his leg. “Thank you so much, Emile! Tell Mercie we’ll be back soon!” Then, she turned her bright, cheery eyes to Raphael and took his hand. “Come on, Raph! Let’s go tell Grandpa everything!!”

“Okay, let’s go! Bye, Emile!” Raphael waved cheerily, laughing brightly along with an even brighter smile as he and his sister skipped back towards their house. 

The ghost of a smile twitched at Emile’s lips as he raised a hand in farewell, before turning and disappearing into the forest treeline. A breeze fluttered the nearby leaves, and then he was gone and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it, I respond to every one!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more stuff!! @thirthfloor


End file.
